The present invention relates generally to beverage dispensing equipment and more specifically to the dispense nozzles used in such equipment.
Beverage dispensers of the pre-mix and post-mix type are well known in the art and provide for the dispensing of a wide range of drinks, including sodas and fruit juices. As is well understood, such equipment utilizes dispensing valves having nozzles through which the drink is dispensed into a cup or other receptacle placed there below. Particularly in the case of post-mix dispensing valves wherein a syrup concentrate is mixed with a water diluent, various nozzles insert structures have been devised that serve to insure a good mixing thereof. In the case of fruit juices, and especially where there exists a certain pulp fraction, a further concern relates to pour initiation. Where a substantial period of time has elapsed between dispensings, the juice concentrate can migrate to a bottom position of the nozzle. At the initiation of the next pour, this pure concentrate fraction is first dispensed followed by a very dilute water pulse. The water pulse results form the fact that there can exist a slight lag in time with respect to the flow of syrup due to this draining downward of the concentrate. Thus, the syrup needs to xe2x80x9ccatch upxe2x80x9d to the water thereby initially resulting in a short pulse of mostly water. This lack of homogeneity is visibly apparent during the first few moments of the dispense as the concentrate is darker or more opaque than the water. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a juice nozzle structure that provides for thorough mixing during the entire dispense and that eliminates the undesirable appearance of a non-homogeneous flow of liquid.
The dispensing nozzle of the present invention includes an outer housing defining an interior and a nozzle outlet. A mixing nozzle insert is located in the housing interior and has a central elongate core and includes a top end that is positioned adjacent inlets for the water and juice concentrate, and a bottom end opposite there from adjacent the nozzle outlet. The insert includes a concentrate disk on its top end having a perimeter edge positioned closely adjacent an interior surface of the nozzle housing. This disk includes one or more flow holes extending there through. The insert also includes a plurality of mixing disks or extensions integral with its central core and extending outward there from along the length thereof. At the bottom end of the insert there exists a plurality of legs integral there with and extending downward there from. The insert and the nozzle housing are designed so that the syrup concentrate is introduced above the concentrate disk and the water is introduced at a level just below the concentrate disk.
In operation, when a pour is signaled, the valve simultaneously delivers the concentrate through concentrate disk holes to mix with the water there below. The water and syrup are then more fully mixed as they subsequently pass through the plurality of mixing disks and ultimately flow out the nozzle outlet. The plurality of legs serve to provide for a more uniform stream and flow of the juice mixture from the nozzle outlet. It can be appreciated by those of skill that upon stopping a dispense, the syrup concentrate is retained above the concentrate disk as the lack of pressure, once the flow is stopped, prevents the concentrate from flowing through the orifices thereof. Therefore, prior to the following pour, no syrup can migrate and collect at a lower point in the nozzle. As a result thereof, when the next pour is initiated there exists no initial pulse of darker concentrate. Moreover, as a portion of juice concentrate is held immediately above the concentrate disk, it can immediately mix with the incoming water thereby eliminating the flow lag there between and a following pulse of essentially pure water.